Lucinda
Lucinda is a little witch girl from Disney Junior's 2013 television series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Merit Leighton. Biography Lucinda caused trouble in the kingdom a few months after Sofia became a Princess, and hexed every single kid in Enchancia. But thanks to her first friend Sofia, she became a good witch and made up for her hexing and now uses her magic the good of others. Personality When Sofia first met Lucinda, the little witch acted like a unrepentant trickster who enjoyed the suffering her hexes brought upon the townsfolk. However, after getting to know each other, Sofia found that Lucinda is actually a fun-loving and creative, albeit awkward girl. Physical Appearance Lucinda is a young girl who seems to be around Princess Amber's age. She has bright green eyes, and long navy hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She dresses like a typical witch: a dress consisting of both a dark magenta double-breasted T-corset & a purple skirt with lime designs all around it, lime long-sleeved inside shirt, indigo wrap with a red lace, violet fingerless gloves, white petticoat, periwinkle and lavender striped stockings, heeled witch-style shoes, purple witch hat with an indigo band decorated with 3 feathers of orange, lime & aqua, purple collared cape with an emerald brooch attached to it. Sofia the First Lucinda comes from a family of witches (her parents, grandparents, even her great-grandparents were all witches), and since all they did was hex people, it was all she knew how to do. But truly, Lucinda was a little lonely, desiring friends and to be invited to events like parties, just to see what it was like. But since she didn't know how to be nice or make friends, she acted naughty and too proud to admit how she really felt. But thanks to Sofia, Lucinda learned to make up for her tricks and say sorry, which helped her earn forgiveness from the village children, even Jade, who had been a little harder to convince. And once she finally makes a friend in Jade, she shows her kindness by improving Jade's birthday party with decorations, musicians, presents, a birthday dinner, even a bigger cake and fireworks. She returned in the fourth episode of the second season "Mom's the Word" along with her own mother Marla who is also a witch as well. Lucinda helps her friend Sofia to cast a spell that will get her alone with her mother only for her mother to hex it into dangerous rapids. Not wanting to upset her mother on Mother's Day, she stayed quiet about her change of heart. When her mother cast a big spell that could hurt Sofia and her family, she stood up to her mother, telling her she was a good witch with friends. She attempted to undo the hex, but it was to strong for her. Eventually her mother undid it to make her happy and agreed to support her choice to be a good witch, though she really hopes its a phase. Powers & Abilities Lucinda has show to be an uncommonly powerful witch for someone her age, though her mother is stronger due to experience. However, witches and sorcerers may be more naturally talented at magic than common people, such as most of the students at Royal Prep. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: *Turning a cat into a chicken *Turning a flute into a newt *Turning clogs into frogs *Turning flowers into toadstools *Turning lanterns into beehives *Giving someone a dog's tail *Changing the color of someone's hair *Giving someone buckteeth *Frogs into human musicians Lucinda is able to undo her hexes, dispelling any spells she casts on someone. Interestingly, when she hexes something or someone, her magic is blue. When she undoes her hexes or something nice, her magic is pink. This is similar to how Cedric's magic is blue when he is feeling positive and green when he is feeling negative. She is unable to unhex something another witch does, because she's not a full grown witch yet. Lucinda is also a skilled Conjuror, able to magically make things appear out of thin air, such as wrapped presents, an entire dinner, fireworks, etc. Lucinda is also able to move things without touching them, an ability called telekinesis. And of course, she is able to fly on her broomstick. Appearances Season One *"The Little Witch" *"Mom's the Word" Season Two *"A Tale of Two Teams" (yet to air) Gallery Trivia *In the book "A Magical Match", Lucinda has a pet rabbit called Hexie. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Tricksters Category:Animated characters